beyondfandomcom-20200222-history
Out of Darkness/Episode Summary
Isaac Frost gets ready for the day, meticulous about his clothing and appearance. He makes breakfast for Holden, who is sleeping in another locked room. At a cafe, Luke shows Willa the Hollow Sky pin. Neither knows where Holden is, and she gets a call from Holden’s phone, but it’s Jeff. They arrange to meet. Holden finally wakes, looking at his surroundings. They’ve provided him with a change of clothes. He wanders about the house and finally meets Frost, but is skeptical to Frost’s warm reception. Holden agrees to entertain Frost’s notion to show him what he’s about for one hour, as long as Holden’s family is left alone. Frost promises to leave them alone if Holden doesn’t want to go any further. Tess and the Yellow Jacket Man meet at the barn and she wants him to find Charlie and… well, do what he does best. (She means for him to kill her, if we didn’t get the hint.) Charlie is at Annabelle’s art school. Annabelle is deaf and mad at her for worrying about her all the time. She argues that if “they” wanted them, she wouldn’t be there, essentially saying that there’s nothing to worry about anymore. Charlie doesn’t argue, and she makes up, complimenting her painting. Jeff explains what he’s found about Hollow Sky to Willa and Luke, including how YJM found them. However, he couldn’t find a physical address for Hollow Sky. Willa knows someone who can help them find Hollow Sky. (Yes, she’s talking about Arthur, of course.) Frost shows Holden an altar of people that never woke up. Frost tells about his idea of the afterlife as being more of a destination and that Holden can lead the way. Yes, the ultimate plan! Diane asks Ian about Hollow Sky and he explains that it’s a charity group, to which she’s skeptical of, even mentioning how Tom was right. Ian tries to convince her otherwise, saying that Hollow Sky has the answer of life after death. Willa asks Arthur for help find Holden at Hollow Sky, but he doesn’t want to help, because he doesn’t want to lose against Frost. As she’s about to leave, Daniel secretly gives Willa the coordinates to Hollow Sky. Frost shows him a machine similar to the one he destroyed at Arthur’s mansion. He considers it a bridge to the afterlife (and as we know, his chance to be with Celeste again.) Frost wants them to take the step together, and he knows Holden will be successful since he came back undamaged from it. Willa and Luke are in Jeff’s car with Jeff to check out the entrance to Hollow Sky. Jeff pulls out a gun and decides to check the perimeter while they stay in the car. Frost and Holden have lunch together as Frost still tries to wine and dine him (with tomato soup) about working with him. Holden talks about how the Realm is violent and he spent all his years there just surviving, and tells him no. Willa gets out of the car after waiting too long for Jeff to return and they are faced with two guards. She tells them she needs to see Frost and that she’s his daughter. Luke facetiously says he’s his son. . Surprise, sucka! Frost lied and plans on keeping Holden there until he does what Frost wants. Honestly, the fact that Holden even remotely thought Frost was going to let him go after his spiel makes Holden deserving to be held hostage. Okay, joking, but seriously?! Unfortunately, the soup that Holden was dining on was spiked with a neuroinhibitor, so he can’t go all Hulk on them. He’s shoved back in his room, only to find Luke there. Luke tries to get answers from Holden, but Holden says he’ll tell him everything when they get home, but that they need to get out with Willa and escape now. Willa is in Frost’s office. He asks why she’s here, and she tells him she will leave him alone if he releases Holden. She says he owes her. But he blames Willa for Celeste’s death, because that’s what bad daddies do. Despite herself, Willa offers to take Frost to the Realm if he releases Holden. Holden and Luke are about to science their way out (or Breaking Bad, in Luke’s pop-culture reference) when Holden gets taken back to see Frost. Frost shows him Willa already using the machine, and offers Holden a chance to replace Willa. Of course, he’s going to do it now to save Willa. Category:Episode Summaries